


Craving

by satanic_panic



Series: One Word [1]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, but not a lot, its kinky, its mostly just porn, there's a bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 20:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic
Summary: Craving. Noun; a powerful desire for something.





	Craving

As you looked at Jake from across the room, you bit your lip, already craving his touch and the sound of his voice hoarse and low in your ear; he was talking to Hugh, holding a glass of something clear with ice in it, a lemon wedge perched on the side, a slight grin on his lips when he saw you and realised you were looking at him. Hugh was looking over at his wife, who was chatting to some other guests. Due to your focus being entirely on Jake, you failed to notice your friend, Charlie, approach you with two drinks in his hand; he passed one to you and chuckled when he saw your wide eyed expression. 

“You do realise they're talking about your sex life, right?” He asked with a genuinely curious tone. 

Taking a sip from your drink, you gave him a questioning look. “You're joking.” 

Charlie shook his head. “Nope. I walked right by ‘em as Jake said he sometimes ties you up.” 

The air you were breathing caught in your throat, and you nearly choked from the surprise before clearing your throat and looking over at Jake once again, who smiled oh so innocently and waved a little. “Excuse me a second.” 

“It only takes a second?” Charlie joked, laughing when you put your middle finger up to him as you walked away; when Hugh saw you walking over, he politely excused himself from his and Jake’s conversation, thinking it best that he let you two talk. 

Wrapping an arm around your waist and pulling you into his side, Jake smiled down at you. “Behaving yourself?” 

“You do realise that people heard you and Hugh talking, right?” You asked, doing your best not to lean into his touch. 

“I realise,” he answered, licking his lips and leaning down a little so he could whisper in your ear, “don't worry about it, darling, they’re just jealous they don’t get treated like that when they go home.” 

You swallowed thickly, breath hitching as your craving grew that much stronger, making you whimper slightly and squeeze your thighs together. “Jake…” 

He pulled back, grinning from ear to ear; he knew that you were doing your best to keep a little bit of self control as you looked up at him, just as he knew that you were able to see the veil of lust that had settled over his eyes at the mere thought of it. You had only been at the party for a short while, but you were already asking him to leave soon, as you needed him, wanted him,  _ craved _ him. 

Jake knew, very well, how much you had been craving him all night, he knew it from the second he had stepped out of the bathroom after putting on his black shirt, paired with grey trousers and a grey blazer, before you even left to join the party; but he was going to be damned if he didn't get you as worked up as possible. He loved to tease you. “Give it another hour, and I'll reward you for being such a good girl. Deal?” 

You did your best not to grumble and complain; you knew the game he was playing, using your craving against you. “Deal.” 

* * *

Sixty minutes seemed more like sixty hours as you stuck to Jake’s side, but he kept his end of the deal, and took you home after that torturous hour; it seemed to only take you seconds to kick your shoes off and shrug your clothes off, leaving them on the floor as you lay on your back on the bed, begging for Jake to satisfy you the way only he could. But, as always, he loved to tease you. 

His lips were beside your ear, voice low as he smirked. “I couldn't take my eyes off of you, talking to Hunnam, I saw you looking at me, baby girl.” 

Your hips bucked as the craving for his touch grew with each syllable. “Jake… please, I need you.” 

“How badly?” He asked, a wandering hand slipping down from your hip, resting almost where you craved him the most. 

You shuddered, needing his touch as you rolled your hips to try and gain a little more touch, a little more friction. “Badly. Please, Jake, fuck me already!” 

Lowly, Jake chuckled, pulling away to rid himself of his clothes, tossing them anywhere and everywhere; he positioned himself, but didn't dare make a further move. “You sure?” 

You nodded, looking over to the bedside table; he knew what you wanted, the bit of sturdy silk he always used to tie you up. He grabbed it, of course, and quickly tied your hands to the headboard before asking you, once more, if you were sure, if you still definitely wanted him to satisfy your craving. “I'm sure. Please.” 

Oh, how he loved to hear you beg, almost as much as he loved it when you tugged at his hair when he went down on you, but there was time for that… right now, he just wanted to bury himself inside you and make you scream his name in utter euphoria. 

Slowly, teasingly, he eased himself into you, biting back a moan when you wiggled your hips and begged for him to start; his thrusts were slow, painfully so, but soon enough, your begs got to him, and he started rocking his hips into yours a bit faster. Not enough for it to be a quick fix, but rather, enough for it to fully satisfy you as you moaned his name and matched his rhythm, letting him whisper sweet praises in your ear before his mouth set to work on your neck; he liked to bite a little, as well as leave hickeys right where they would be visible, and you would have been lying if you said you didn't enjoy it as much as he did. Each little sting of his teeth in your skin was getting you slowly closer, as was the way his hands reached up to hold yours, fingers lacing so sweetly as he held your hands tightly in his, his lips so soft when they brushed your skin as he moved from spot to spot, only taking them off of your skin when he whispered in your ear; with each movement of his hips, he hit your sweet spot, which made you moan his name that much louder, your hands squeezing his as you began to pant like a dog; Jake could tell you were getting close by the way your moans were becoming more and more cries of pleasure. He knew he was getting close as well, his movements growing sloppy, breath ragged; when he felt you clenching around him, hips bucking wildly, he had a hard time keeping himself back, and even still, when he felt your juices on his skin, he kept his own release back until he was riding you through the last orgasmic wave - only then did he finally let loose, growling your name in your ear as you gasped out with a grin. 

Finally, he pulled out, untying you before pressing sweet kisses to every inch of your skin that he could. 

“I love you,” Jake said softly before he kissed you gently, arms slipping under your back and your thighs so he could pick you up. “Bath, or shower?” 

“I love you, too,” you smiled, nuzzling into the crook of his neck, craving satisfied completely and utterly. “Bath.” 


End file.
